Unwanted Feelings
by Gunslinger Exile
Summary: {Chapter 7 up loaded}Kai has became a little curious why the SaintShields are still watching him team, Mariam has devloped some feelings for Kai and the White Tigers are comming to vist. MariamKai(On hiatus)
1. Chapter 1: Unwanted Feelings

Chapter 1: Unwanted feelings  
  
It was a ok night, seeing that the bridge that gave people passage over the river was empty with no one around. Mariam of SaintShields stood upon the bridge staring into the distance, she was MEANT to be watching the Bladebreakers, though she kept on getting distracted and nearly blowing her own cover. Yes they let the Bladebreakers take care of the Four Legendary BitBeast though they still kept watch over them, just in case one of them turns on his team mates and endanger his bitbeast. And another reason Ozuma wanted to keep watch of them because just in case one of Zegart's little minions -as Joseph calls them- were to ACUTALLY get one of the bitbeasts.  
  
A small sigh escaped her lips, 'Ozuma is going to kill me' she thought, closing her eyes slightly when she was watching the Bladebreakers, Kai would always know that she was there for some reason, his keen senses really bothered Mariam. Though for some reason he didn't point out that she was watching them, which was rather odd in her mind. 'What dos he think he's thinking, letting me watch like that' she thought.  
  
The slightest sound of footsteps interrupted Mariam's thoughts as she jumped slightly turning in their direction, the footsteps were accompanied by more footsteps, 'Oh great' she thought rolling her eyes. Out from the shadows came Ozuma, Dunga and Joseph with their normal looks on their faces,  
  
"Oh what now?" She asked a little annoyed.  
  
"Mariam..why weren't you-" Ozuma's sentence was cut short as Maraim turned around letting her back face them.  
  
"I nearly blew my cover about 3 times alright" she replied in a annoyed voice, her emerald eyes completely closed at the moment. She really didn't want to explain the who story to them all, so she just made her answer simple and short.  
  
"Ahahaha, Mariam are you losing your touch!" Dunga joked laughing, only to get a glare from Mariam.  
  
"Dunga lay off will ya! I mean she has been a little distant lately" Joseph butted in before Mariam could say a word. Ozuma looked as calm as ever, slightly reminding Mariam of Kai which made her shiver slightly.  
  
"Keep on keeping watch of them Mariam, if you stuff up again.." Ozuma stopped half way through his sentence and turned away walking off into the darkness. Leaving behind Dunga, Joseph and Mariam.  
  
"Now you've done it, getting Ozuma mad like that" Dunga said being a big oaf as usal.  
  
"Oh shut up, meet me back at the warehouse" Mariam snapped jumping off into the night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*The next Day at Tyson's house*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Bladebreaks stood outside training like usual though Kai seemed rather distant, he hardly talked and didn't eat much.  
  
"Hey Kai, what's wrong?" Tyson asked as he battled with Max. Dragoon charged for an attack against Draciel, only to miss and got zooming into a can.  
  
"..." Kai didn't answer.  
  
Kenny and Dizzi were recording the match, though Kenny couldn't help notice how distant Kai was being.  
  
"Oh come on Tyson you can do better than that!" Max said laughing, "GO DRACIEL!!" Draciel charged towards Dragoon colliding with it, Tyson flinched slightly.  
  
"Don't give up Dragoon!" he shouted, "Hyper Victory Tornado Attack!"  
  
"Viper Wall!!" Max shouted and the two blades hit each and went flying back into their owners hands. Max laughed as he caught Draciel, Tyson smirked catching Dragoon at the same time.  
  
"Great match you guys" Rei said half of his attention was on Kai, 'He does seem distant.more than usual, I wonder whats up' he thought.  
  
All of a sudden Kai pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on and headed towards the exit of Tyson's place, he had to get this off his head, slightly ignoring the calls from his friends he simply waved his hand slightly. "I'm going for a walk" he said in his cool and collective voice leaving the area.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*Somewhere nearby Tyson's house*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ugh I can't believe Ozuma, I mean he reminds me of-" Mariam's sentence was cut short as she saw Kai heading in her direction, she quickly darted down the small alleyway that stood beside her not noticing Kai looking up before the rest of her blue hair was out of view.  
  
Kai blinked, 'Was the Mariam?' he thought tilting his head, so he decided to get a closer look moving towards the alleyway, Mariam had hid behind a box keeping out of view, though Kai's keen senses did it again and annoyed her. Kai silently walked over to her and knelt down beside her, his grey eyes looking as normal as can be, "Mariam" he said blankly.  
  
"What?" Mariam replied really hating the fact that Kai spotted her, his hand drifted to her arm and grabbed it pulling her up to face him.  
  
"Why are you guys still watching my team?!" he demanded in a harsh tone.  
  
Mariam sighed, she'd had to tell him and Ozuma would kill her, sighing Mariam looked Kai in the eye, "It's to hard to explain alright" she said sternly giving him a stubborn look. Kai let go of her arm, she snorted and began to walk off though she could feel Kai's eyes watching her, it made her shiver.  
  
Turning a corner Mariam then began to run seeing that she didn't really want to be near Kai for the moment, feelings began to build up inside her though she quickly brushed them away and headed towards the warehouse. Her face red as can be, really annoyed with the fact that she had developed some sort of feelings for Kai.  
  
With a slight slam of the warehouse doors Mariam stormed in and headed straight for her room, ignoring the things Dunga and Joseph had to say to her.  
  
"Wow.she must be really angry" Dunga said sweatdropping slightly, Ozuma jumped down from his seat up higher in the warehouse and gave the other two a look which was hardly understandable. Joseph nodded, "Sure thing Ozuma, we'll stay out of your way." he said turning to Dunga.  
  
"Come on, we've gotta finish what my sis was meant to be doing" The green haired boy said dragging Dunga out of the warehouse even though the size of him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- 


	2. Chapter 2: More suprises

Ok this is the second chapter to 'Unwanted feelings' and I've decided to put in a few more paring.just gotta figure them out ^^. A new addition to the story will be Tala and his gang, though they came a little later onwards ~Rikku  
  
Disclamer: I do not own any of the Beyblade characters  
  
~*~*~*~*= Change of scene  
  
' ' thinking  
  
lalala = Flashback |but no lalala|  
  
{A/N:}= Authors note ^^  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2: More surprises  
  
Ozuma entered Mariam's room to find her glaring at a wall opposite her hugging her knees to her chest, 'What's happened now?' he thought closing the door quietly making no noise. His footsteps caught her attention, her emerald eyes giving him a hard glare.  
  
"Mariam.what happened?" he asked in his usual tone, he had this look on which said that he wouldn't leave until she told him, and he wouldn't let her leave either.  
  
"It's none of your business Ozuma!" Mariam snapped back turning her gaze back to the wall, it seemed rather interesting right now. And before she knew it, Ozuma grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up to face him.  
  
"Tell me Mariam" he commanded a hint of dangerousness in his voice.  
  
Mariam sighed looking him in the eyes, 'Stupid Ozuma' she thought before giving in and telling him, "Kai found out, that we still have been watching his team alright.and he found me walking towards Tyson's place. He asked why and I didn't tell him alright!" she explained leaving out most of it, she didn't really want to tell Ozuma about her and Kai's little encounter.  
  
Ozuma let go of her arm not saying a single word just looking at her, his expression was emotionless than Kai's, though a small smile escaped his lips. "Ok.just wanting to make sure you're fine" he said and kissed her. Mariam looked shocked, she pushed away and..  
  
~*~*~*~*Tyson's House*~*~*~*~  
  
"WOOHOO!" Tyson's yell could be heard throughout the whole house, he had just got off the phone from someone and he seemed very happy. Racing outside where the rest of the Bladebreakers were training, he nearly ran into the wall, "Hey guess what!?" Tyson said with a rather big grin on his face.  
  
Rei blinked looking at his friend, "What?" he asked as he caught Drigger.  
  
Max and Kenny were both looking at Tyson as well, with a unexplainable look on their faces, "Well what is it Tyson? Spit it out?" Max said smiling.  
  
"Mariah, Kevin, Gary and Lee are all gonna come vist!" Tyson said still grinning, Max, Kenny and Rei all had shocked expressions on their faces. Rei had the most shocked one of all.  
  
"W-What? Really.that's uh great" Rei managed to say after recovering from this rather big shock.  
  
"Yeah, they said they would come and I DIDN'T ask them to" Tyson said in a matter-of-factly type of way.  
  
Just then Kai came back with his arms crossed and his gaze on the ground, he didn't really notice where he was walking until Rei touched his shoulder.  
  
"Where did you go?" he asked.  
  
".." Kai didn't reply he kept silent looking at Rei with his oh-so-normal look.  
  
"Kai come on!!" Tyson shouted about to either put Kai in a headlock or pull another prank on him.  
  
"I ran into Mariam" Kai replied blankly as he turned around and leant against a wall.  
  
"MARIAM?!" All of the asked shocked, with a sigh Kai explained the whole thing.  
  
"So that's what gotten sis so mad?" Joseph muttered as he and Dunga watched the Bladebreakers from a rooftop. Dunga shrugged uncaring, he didn't really care that much, "Why should I care?" he said being as idiotic as normal.  
  
"Come on lets go tell Ozuma" Joseph said jumping off the roof, landing on his feet the green haired boy head off towards the warehouse with huge Dunga following him  
  
~*~*~*~*Back at the Warehouse*~*~*~*~  
  
Mariam slapped Ozuma rather hard leaving a bright red mark on his face, she then stormed off her face red with anger. She didn't seem very happy though having her captain of their Team kinda kissing her, well lets just say she is happy with being annoyed by her little brother rather than facing up her feelings about Kai etc.  
  
The warehouse door slammed shut as Mariam walked aimlessly futher and futher away from it, heading towards Tyson's house though having no complete idea why she was. Probably just a habbit seeing that she had been 'watching' the Bladebreakers for the past month.  
  
'UGH! Stupid Ozuma.what was he thinking?' she thought her fists clenched tightly as she walked, loads of thoughts ran through her mind as she turned another corner and headed for the river, it would be quiet and a good place to train alone.  
  
~*~*~*~*The River*~*~*~*~  
  
As Mariam got to the river, she walked down the steps and grabbed her blade loading it up onto her launcher, aiming it she launched her blade with full force. It went speeding towards the ground, then out of no where {A/N: I bet You wont guess who this is ^^ and no it's not Kai} another blade flew down and collided with Sharkcrash nearly knocking it off balance.  
  
The blade belonging to {A/N: Drum rolls please.tadaa} Tala zoomed towards Sharkcrash, though only just missing it. Mariam snarled as Tala, Bryan, Spencer and Ian showed themselves with rather big smirks on their faces, except Tala that is. "Weak idiot" Tala said ever-so-coldly.  
  
"Sharkcrash!" Mariam shouted calling her blade back to her, she caught it and glared at the Demolition Boys. "What do you want?"  
  
"Nothing, we're just passing by" Tala said emotionlessly, Mariam's emerald eyes narrowed she didn't trust them. Not at all.  
  
"Well the buzz off!" she snapped Wolborg still spinning by her feet. Tala smirked slightly and called back his blade which bounced off a step and back into his hand. "Don't underestimate us" was he final words before the Demolition Boys walked off into the night.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Rikku: Ok this is yet another chapter, yesh I think it's good.though for some reason Ozuma is a little OOC..it must have been my little brothers falut. And yesh you can call me Rikku mainly because my whole name is faaaar to long to spell ^^  
  
Kai: *snort* Why did Tala have be brought into the picture? Rikku: Because I'm the author and I make the rules  
  
Tyson: Oh well *grins* HAHA KAI IS GONNA GET INTO A FIGHT!  
  
Rei: *rolls eyes*  
  
Dizzi: Tyson you really shouldn't do that, you know what Kai's like  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3 coming soon, that is once I get back from school tomorrow ^^ 


	3. Chapter 3: Old Friends

Yay! The third chapter! I must apologies about Ozuma being rather.OoC in the last chapter *points to little brother who is laughing* IT'S HIS FALUT I TELL YA! ^^ ok now that I got that out of my system, and yes Kai does have feelings for Mariam though he's to silent and secretive and wont tell anyone..and some of the other couples will be Tyson/Hilary that's probably it. Kai do the disclaimer ~Rikku  
  
Kai: Whatever...Rikku doesn't own any of the Beyblade people etc.*mutters* I still don't see why Tala has to be here?  
  
Rikku: oh maybe because I need that idiotic to cause Mariam hell and YOU will get real protective of her and that's when the rest of them figure it out that you like Mariam  
  
All: ohhhh. *shuts up quickly with a glare from Kai*  
  
~*~*~*~*= Change of Setting  
  
' ' =thinking  
  
* *= is now 'Flashback'  
  
{A/N:}= Authors note  
  
Umm I think that's all..*types chapter* ~Rikku ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3: Old Friends  
  
~*~*~*~*The next morning at Tyson's place*~*~*~*~  
  
"Come on! Get up!! .. The bus is HERE!" Tyson was the first one to get up seeing that they were going to pick up the White Tigers from the airports, groans for the rest of the team came from under the blankets.  
  
"Come on Tyson it's only 6:30 in the morning" Kenny complained fixing up his glasses, the rest of the team was awake and fully knew that Tyson wouldn't let them go back to sleep.  
  
"The plane arrives at 7:15 so we gotta get there early!" Tyson protested kicking Kai slightly.  
  
Kai snarled waking up properly and nearly tripping Tyson, with a stone cold glare Tyson backed off sweatdropping.  
  
"Don't do that again Tyson" Kai ordered before walking off to get dressed seeing that they were all in the PJ's except Tyson that is.  
  
Max yawned as he and Rei walked outside where Tyson and Kenny waited, Tyson was not able to stay still, "COME ON KAI!" he yelled.  
  
"You won't get him to hurry up like that little dude" Grampa said making the rest of them jump, "Just wait.he wont be long" and with that Grampa went back to his .. whatever he was doing.  
  
A few minutes later Kai came out of the house his arms crossed with the same expression he had on when he woke up, the expression that said 'I'm gonna kill Tyson'. "Yay! NOW LETS GO!" Tyson shouted dragging the rest of them into the bus, Kai joined moments after and with that they went off to the airport  
  
~*~*~*~*The warehouse*~*~*~*~  
  
'Ugh what a night' Mariam thought as she walked back to the warehouse, she actually slept on a roof watching the Bladebreakers for some reason, that was after Tala had to come and annoy her which was rather odd seeing that Mariam doesn't know him and his team.  
  
Silently opening the warehouse door silently she entered only to find that Ozuma, Joseph and Dunga {A/N: Even though Dunga didn't really want to} where waiting for her.  
  
"Where have you been?" Dunga asked.  
  
"Nowhere you big oaf" she hissed back at him.  
  
Joseph laughed at the two before walking over to his sis, "You alright? You look like you have had a rough night?" he said with a little concern in his voice.  
  
"I'm fine really.and I don't need any of you to worry about me, all that happened is that I had a run in with this red haired blader and his team..nothing big" she replied not looking at Ozuma who seemed to have gone back to his normal self.  
  
Joseph nodded shrugging at the other two.  
  
"We know why you were so mad last night" Dunga spat out. Mariam's face turned red, and her fist were tightly clenched.  
  
"YOU IDIOT!" she shouted breathing in slightly, "How do you know?"  
  
Dunga laughed, "Well when you came back me and Joseph went off to watching the Bladebreakers, Kai came back moments after we arrived and he told his team about the whole 'encounter' you two had"  
  
Mariam wasn't to happy, really wasn't to happy, she picked up her launcher and loaded it with Sharkcrash, "You idiot...grrr" she glared as Dunga loaded his blade as well. "Come on you guys!" Joseph tried to stop them though it wasn't working, Ozuma had his arms crossed and his eyes shut trying to think of who this red headed blader could be.  
  
"LET IT RIP!" the two shouted and launched their blades, "Sharkcrash! Attack him!" Mariam shouted. Sharkcrash dodged an attack from Vortex Ape and then went speeding towards it,  
  
"Ahh Vortex Ape!" Dunga shouted as Sharkcrash knocked Vortex Ape off balance and went flying into a wall. Mariam smirked as Sharkcrash bounced off a piece of metal and back into her hand.  
  
"Don't anger me again Dunga" she said before turning around and walking to her room.  
  
Dunga cursed silently as he retrieved his blade, "So what do you think?" he asked Joseph who shrugged.  
  
"I dunno.I think she likes-.." the green haired boy's sentence was cut short as Ozuma opened his eyes.  
  
"We have no time for that, I might be right when I say that these new bladers in town may be one of Zegart's puppets" he said in a matter-of- factly tone of voice, the other two nodded.  
  
~*~*~*~*The airport*~*~*~*~  
  
"It's 7:30 why aren't they here yet?" Mariah asked sitting on a seat waiting for her ride, the rest of the White Tigers were with her, Gary was watching the entrance, Lee was well she didn't really know what Lee was doing. As for Kevin he was sitting next to Mariah fiddling with his blade for some reason or another.  
  
"Knowing them Tyson would have probably gotten Kai mad and Kai probably would have taken longer" Lee said walking up to beside Mariah watching the entrance as well.  
  
"Yeah probably" Mariah said and laughed a little.  
  
Suddenly out of the blue a bus pulled up and Gary blinked, "Hey look here they are!" Kevin said jumping up from his seat.  
  
Running into the entrance was Tyson, with Max, Rei, Kai and Kenny following, "Heyyyyy!" Tyson shouted running up to them. Mariah smiled at the sight of Rei she stood up and waited for them to reach her and her team, once they finally did Mariah ran and gave Rei and rather big hug.  
  
"Oh Rei I've missed you" she whispered while the others where busy talking about this and that, though Kai was lost in though once again for some reason or another.  
  
Rei smiled hugging her back, pulling her closer to him, "I missed you to" he whispered into her ear, she smiled and hugged him tighter before they both let go and face the others.  
  
"So where are we staying?" Kevin asked tilting his head slightly, Tyson laughed slightly shaking his head,  
  
"YOU ALL ARE GONNA STAY WITH US!" he said happily, Lee and Kevin shook their heads while Gary grabbed his and Mariah's bags and Mariah smiled and looked up at Rei who was smiling rather widely.  
  
Kai opened his eyes from their closed position and looked at Tyson, 'He's being a hothead as usual' he thought pushing himself off the wall he was leaning on and headed out of the airport, not aware that the others were following. Silently getting onto the bus Kai sat at the back in his spot, which he claimed seeing that he normally sits there, when from out of the blue Lee sat on the other side of the back of the bus looking out the window.  
  
"You seem rather distant Kai" he said not looking at Kai.  
  
"...Whatever" Kai replied not looking at Lee either.  
  
"What are you thinking about?"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Come on Kai, I heard from Rei that you have been rather distant" Lee said finally looking at Kai.  
  
".." Kai closed his eyes, 'How can Rei know?' he thought listening to the sounds the rushed past him. "It's nothing" he replied to Lee with a hint of 'Drop it' in his voice. After that the trip back to Tyson's place was silent, between Kai and Lee that is  
  
~*~*~*~*Nearby the River*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey why are we here again?" Joseph asked looking at Ozuma; they were all hiding in the shadows while Mariam was used as bait.  
  
"Because I want to know who this red haired blader is" Ozuma replied, Dunga leaned against a wall and snorted, he didn't agree to come along seeing that he really wanted to get stuck into some more training.or bug Mariam.ah probably both.  
  
Mariam cursed silently as she launched her blade, she really hated Ozuma's little plan to lure out the red haired blader and his team and using HER for bait, 'Ozuma this is the WORSE plan ever.I'm so going to make you pay' she thought watching Sharkcrash dart around rocks.  
  
The as planned Wolbrog came and smashed into Sharkcrash nearly hitting it off balance, Mariam flinched before looking at where Ozuma, Dunga and Joseph were hiding from the corner of her eye.  
  
Tala and his team came out all smirking, well except for Tala, "I though you learned your lesson last night" he said as Wolbrog darted towards Sharkcrash again.  
  
Mariam gasped slightly, "SHARKCRASH!" she yelled and Sharkcrash moved out of the way just in time, 'That was close to close' she thought and sending Sharkcrash to smash into Wolbrog. Sharkcrash grinned against Wolbrog, who was grinning against the leg of the bridge. Tala didn't look to happy, then he moved his fingers in a signal like way and 3 other blades entered the battle.  
  
"What?!" Mariam looked confused though was getting beaten as all four blades kept on crashing into her.  
  
"Ozuma we've gotta help her!" Joseph said looking at his now injured sister who looked like she wouldn't be able to keep this up any longer. Ozuma nodded loading his launcher, "The lets do it". Dunga and Joseph both loaded their blades and pointed them towards the battle, "LET IT RIP!" and with that Flash Leopard, Vortex Ape and Vanishing Moose all enter the battle.  
  
"What the?!" Spencer said gritting his teeth, though Tala was looking as calm as ever.  
  
'I wont be able to keep this up much longer' Mariam though before noticing her teammates blades had entered the battle, "SHARKCRASH!" the core of her blade glowed and her bitbeast appeared. Tala, Ian, Bryan and Spencer all looked amazed as her bitbeast began {A/N: with the help of her team mates} hitting all of their blades off balance.  
  
After retrieving their blades the Demolition Boys looked at the Saint Shields, with yet surprised faces, except Tala his was calm and emotionless which reminded Mariam of Kai.  
  
"Looks like we underestimated you" Tala said calmly. "I'm Tala and this is Spencer, Bryan and Ian we are the Demolition Boys" he added.  
  
Ozuma didn't look that much surprised, he smirked and shook his head, "So you aren't working for Zegart" he said looking at the four, Tala shook his head slightly.  
  
"We don't know Zegart..we work for Boris" he answered simply.  
  
Mariam snorted, "Still you didn't have to try and beat me just because I'm a girl" she said half glaring at the four.  
  
"Do me a favor and tell Kai I'm back" Tala said and disappeared with his team, well actually they just walked off. Ozuma looked at Mariam who was red in the face again, "You have to go watch the Bladebreakers anyway.you might as well" Joseph said shrugging and headed off with Dunga, Ozuma soon following.  
  
"Fine" she said stubbornly and jumped off towards Tyson's place.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- Woohoo! Chapter 3 finished, please I don't know why I've put Tala here..I think it's because that Zegart needs some new puppets..yesh I think that's it^^  
  
Kai:...  
  
Rei: Well ok you need to put Hilary back into the story  
  
Me: Yeah I do to.she's coming back in the next chapter.^^  
  
Pleeeaaassseee review thankies!^^ ~ Rikku  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 4 coming soon. 


	4. Chapter 4: Feelings awaken

Muahaha this is where it gets interesting.I think Oo;; ok well Mariam is gonna go tell Kai what Tala said and umm.Mariah and Ray will have a moment I think.probably a bigger moment in the next chapter..Hilary will pop up out of the blue annnnd.Max is gonna go confront the Saint Shields for some reason or another in the next chapter.I think.I'll figure it out. Also Tala and his lackies are going to really annoy Mariam and in this chapter when Mariam goes over to Tyson's Kai realizes the feelings he has for Mariam ^^~ Rikku  
  
Rei: Ok it's my turn to do the disclaimer.Kai locked himself in his room because Rikku was going to make him do it again ^^. Ok Rikku does not own any of the Beyblade people!  
  
~*~*~*~*= setting  
  
' '= thinking  
  
* *= flashbacks  
  
{A/N:}= Authors Note  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Chapter 4: Feelings awake  
  
Mariam sighed as she got closer to Tyson's house, though before she knew it a bus zoomed past her, she only got a get a good look at one person..Kai and he saw her as well. Mariam blinked and shook her head; she didn't really want to think of what they could have been doing. And with that she broke into a run, 'The sooner this is over the better' she thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*Tyson's place*~*~*~*~  
  
When the bus stopped Kai waited for everyone else to get off the bus before getting off himself, 'That was Mariam?...heading towards here?...why?' questions buzzed through his head. Lee stood at the front of the bus waiting for him, finally when Kai snapped out of his thoughts, he got up and walked towards Lee.  
  
"Hey I saw you looking at the girl we passed" Lee said as they walked through the gate of Tyson's place.  
  
"So what's it to you?" Kai asked in his cool and collective tone of voice. Everyone else had already gone inside to look around though Lee seemed to want to work out why Kai has been so..distant..unusually distant.  
  
"Oh nothing, just that Rei is getting a little worried"  
  
"Whatever" Kai said and turned his back on Lee, he smirked and walked inside not before saying, "You can talk to me if you want to.." Kai only snorted slightly.  
  
'Oh crap there he is' Mariam though as she leaned against the wall, she really wasn't up for this though it had to be done. Taking a breath in she walked past into the gate to find Kai staring at the ground, "Hpmh in thinking mode are we?" she asked in her normal tone.  
  
Kai jumped before looking at her with a deep frown, though it soften once he saw her, "What do you want Mariam?"  
  
"Oh nothing, just that a 'friend' of yours wanted me to give you a message" She replied placing one of her hands onto her hip. Her emerald eyes slightly glittering in the sunlight.  
  
Kai shook his head slightly, 'Who...' he thought and his thoughts soon found words. "Who?"  
  
"Oh just a red haired blader and his team.one looks like Dunga..well acts like him, the red said to tell you that 'He's back'" She told him slightly mocking Tala's voice. Kai's eyes widened as he looked at Mariam, 'T-Tala?!' he thought rather shocked.  
  
Completely unaware that her last battle really caused some damage upon herself. Mariam blinked as she felt a little weak, "Wait.everything-" her sentence was cut short as she fell to the ground only to be caught by Kai.  
  
"TYSON! REI!! GUYS GET OUT HERE NOW!" he shouted, his left hand was covered in blood, 'How didn't I notice!' on Mariam's left arm was a rather big gash, blood was cascading down her arm.  
  
Quickly both the rest of the Bladebreakers and the White Tigers came rushing out to see what was the problem, "What? Mariam?!" Max sounded shock at Mariam's limp body which Kai held.  
  
"What happened to her?" Rei asked as Kenny explained to the White Tigers who Mariam was etc.  
  
Kevin blinked looking at Mariam, "Saint Shields eh? I think I've heard of 'em" he mumbled before Kai lifted Mariam up and took her inside.  
  
Tyson was really shocked. Mariah stood next to Rei nearly holding onto him while Grampa cleaned up the blood which had been spilt around the path way.  
  
"She'll be ok homies.that Kai will look after her" he said..from what I see I think Grampa knows to much.  
  
Rei and Mariah nodded, Kevin, Lee and Gary went inside to help, soon followed by Mariah and Rei.  
  
{A/N: this is where Kai realizes his feelings for Mariam} Kai laid her down on his mattress, he had ripped a cloth from somewhere and wrapped Mariam's wound with it, 'She should just rest now' he thought though he couldn't help just staying with her.to watch over her.he didn't want anything bad to happen to her. 'Wait.. what's this.I'm feeling' he thought looking down at her limp body. Yeah she lost a lot of blood, though she was alive right? That's a good thing right?  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
Mariam was standing alone on the bridge {A/N: this is a few good weeks ago not mentioned in the actual fic.so I'm making it a flashback} over the river watching the water flow. She sighed; it was a quiet night..she had just gotten into another encounter with Kai.kinda weird isn't it.  
  
Faint footsteps reached her ears, 'Kai again' she thought. He had been bumping into her lately, this time it wasn't just a mere bump into.  
  
Kai walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder, "Are.you alright?...you seemed a little distracted when we battled" he said in his calm and collective voice.  
  
"I'm fine"  
  
"..good"  
  
"Though why do you care?" Mariam looked at him, into his brown eyes.  
  
"I dunno." he replied.  
  
It was a few good moments that they stared into each others eyes, for some reason or another Kai edged towards her though Mariam blinked and turned away.  
  
"I.uh better.get going" and with that she left.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Kai shook his head, finally he realized that he does have feelings for Mariam.though he didn't want to tell anyone. For hours she slept, his friends would often come in and check on Kai who had positioned himself to lean against the wall beside Mariam.  
  
A few times Rei and Lee came to check on him, they both had small grins on their faces, which made Kai wonder if they knew or not? Oh well it's not like they would tell anyone or another eh? Kai surly hoped not.not yet.  
  
A another few hours past before Mariam woke up again, she blinked looking at her surroundings, the blue haired girl sitting up before her gazed fell on Kai, he looked like he was half sleep.and rather cute, 'Oh my stop thinking!' she thought shaking her head slightly. "I see you are awake now, that's good we thought that we would have lost you and then had to go tell Ozuma" Rei said smirking as he stood in the doorway with the rest of them.  
  
Mariam snorted glaring at them all, her emerald eyes narrowing ever so slightly.  
  
"Well I'm fine ok..who brought me in here anyways?" she asked.  
  
They all pointed to Kai who was resting, leaning against the wall beside her, she watched him for a moment or two before getting up.  
  
"I better be going..Ozuma would probably flip if he knew I was here this long" she mumbled heading towards the door where the rest of them stood.  
  
"You really should rest.I mean you lost a lot of blood and I'm about to go cook something" Rei stated stopping her from leaving. "Oh and this is the White Tigers, Lee, Mariah., Kevin and Gary. They all nodded, Mariam nodded back before looking at Rei and rising an eyebrow.  
  
"You can cook?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Alright then..I might as well stay for a little longer" Mariam muttered, Rei smiled. Even though the Saint Shields had once been their enemy, the Bladebreakers now thought of them as friends.  
  
Kevin smirked and went back to see Kenny, he was rather amazed how Kenny could upgrade the Bladebreakers blades so.wonderfully.  
  
"Heads up Chief, Kevin's back" Dizzi commented. Kenny laughed, "Well that's alright" he replied to Dizzi.  
  
"Hey Kevin, is Mariam alright?" Kenny asked.  
  
"Yeah she's fine, Rei gonna go cook something.from what I hear Mariam better eat quick before Tyson eats it all" Kevin replied laughing a little.  
  
Kai woke up moments later seeing Mariam gone and a whole lot of talk happening in the Kitchen, 'Hmm might as well go and see if she's alright...maybe I do like her' he thought getting up and walking towards the kitchen.  
  
He sniffed the air slightly, "Rei's cooking again" he mumbled, though within seconds Tyson's shout could be heard. "REI'S COOKIING AGAIN!!! WOOHOOO!" and the mightnight blue haired boy came rushing towards the kitchen, nearly tripping over Kai.  
  
Kai shook his head, the food disposal -Tyson- was going to eat all the food on everyone again, 'Hmm.I'm pretty hungry myself' he thought walking towards the kitchen. As he got into the kitchen, Mariam's long blue hair stood out to him, she was in her normal Saint Shields outfit with her left arm wrapped. She seemed rather well, and all Kai could think of doing was hugging her.though that would give away his feelings for her.  
  
"Hey Kai, have a night sleep?" Rei asked looking up from what he was cooking, Mariah was helping him, seeing that the pink haired girl normally did when they were back home.  
  
"Yeah.whatever" Kai replied taking a seat next to Lee, who {A/N: might I add} was smirking. Kai shook his head slightly before noticing that Mariam was watching him, when their gazes meet Mariam blushed slightly and looked away.  
  
"What ya cooking Rei?" Max asked as he entered the room. He had been out training with Gary, who was already in the room.  
  
"Rice cakes" Mariah replied smiling, Rei shook his head slightly, "Thank Mariah" he mumbled.  
  
~*~*~*~*Outside*~*~*~*~  
  
The rest of the Saint Shields stood outside waiting for Mariam to come back, "I don't think she is here Ozuma" Joseph said with a little hint of worry in his voice.  
  
"Even if she is, the Bladebreakers will look after her" Dunga added.  
  
"Well that gash on her arm was pretty nasty" Ozuma stated and at the moment another bus pulled up to Tyson's place and coming out from it was the burnet Hilary.  
  
"I leave for a few days that Tyson is already back into the comic books, it's a good thing Max called me" she muttered walking straight past the Saint Shields like they weren't there. "TYSON!" her yelled could be heard all throughout the house.  
  
~*~*~*~*Back in the kitchen*~*~*~*~  
  
"Uh oh.Hilary's back" Max said as Hilary's shouted echoed throughout the house, Rei laughed.  
  
"We're all in here Hilary!" he shouted back and the burnet stormed into the kitchen grabbing Tyson by the ear.  
  
"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT THE COMICS!" she snarled glaring at him  
  
"I'm sorry Hilary.ow ow ow ow.let go of my ear!" Tyson shouted as Hilary let go of his ear and smiled.  
  
"Heya guys!" she said sweetly. Lee and Mariah blinked at her before going back to what they were doing before.  
  
Kai rolled his eyes slightly before crossing his arms across his chest, "Mariam.I need you to explain something to me.in private" he said coolly. Mariam's heart jumped as he said the last two words.  
  
"S-sure." she stuttered glare at Tyson who was laughing at her.  
  
As Kai got up Lee walked over to Mariam, "Hey don't worry.it's probably about something not that interesting" he said grinning, which only got him a glare.  
  
"Rei could you save up some rice cakes for me" Mariam asked, Rei nodded and she went off to follow Kai.  
  
~*~*~*~*Outside behind a big load of bushes*~*~*~*~  
  
Kai stopped and leant against something, Mariam place a hand on her hip and half glared at him.  
  
"Well what is it?!" she snapped trying not to stutter again.  
  
Kai smirked slightly, "Nothing really just thought I would get you away from them.so we can talk about that red haired blader" he said mocking Tala's tone for some reason or another.  
  
{A/N: The Saint Shields are actually watching Kai and Mariam, so they find out about their feelings towards each other first ^^}  
  
Mariam sighed, "Yeah what about him" she asked. Mariam found that they were standing rather close to each other, she shivered a little before shaking the thought off.  
  
"Well I know him.his name is Tala.he's the leader of the Demolition Boys" Kai said watching her shiver slightly then continued: "He used to live with me in the Abbey.before I escaped.he has hated me for not coming back for the others like I promised" he added. Mariam blinked looking at him, 'Ugh I hate it when he does that..stupid cool and collective voice of his' she thought but soon found herself a little closer to him.  
  
{A/N: Yay! Finally something's gonna happen between the two! ^^;;}  
  
Kai also noticed the slight movement between the two, he sighed slightly before looking her in the eyes. Though who'd ever think Mr. Icey Cold leader would ever love someone?...surely it can't be true.maybe just a daydream. Though it is true, Mr. 'High-and-mighty-I-can-do-the-appear-out- of-nowhere-and-scare-the-shit-out-of-you-trick' is in love with someone, Mariam, though you could say she is a little like him.then again who knows.  
  
There was a long silence as the two got a little closer towards one another, nothing was said though and Mariam's gaze was on the ground. She had much trouble trying to keep it there, Kai's cool gaze was on Mariam, she knew he couldn't stop looking at her. 'Oh when will this end' she thought.  
  
Though they didn't know, Joseph, Dunga and Ozuma were all watching from the roof.  
  
"Whats going on?...I can't hear them?" Dunga complained.  
  
"Well we know that she's safe..lets go" Ozuma said in his oh-so-normal voice jumping off the roof, soon accompanied by Joseph and Dunga.  
  
'This silence is getting rather weird' Mariam though keeping her gaze on the ground, though with only little success, every now and then she would look at his feet then quickly divert her gaze back to the ground.  
  
Kai also seemed a little uneasy, though now that he knew no one was watching them, he uncrossed his arms and face Mariam.  
  
"You are alright right?" he asked.  
  
She nodded, "Yeah I-I'm fine" Kai didn't look pleased with the answer she gave him. He moved closer to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, she became a little less tense {A/N: If you are thinking or saying 'Come on Kai kiss her already' hold ya horses ^^;; *laughs*} and sighed slightly.  
  
"Thank you.Kai" Mariam whispered though Kai's keen senses heard it, a small {A/N: I mean small} small escaped his lips as he wrapped his arms around her, "You're welcome" he replied hugging her tightly. Mariam was a little shocked at first but then smiled seeing that she wasn't going to make a fool out of herself any time soon.  
  
He turned her around to face her, her emerald eyes glittering slightly, he leaned towards her slightly and so did she. Though their little moment was interrupted by the shout from Tyson: "THE RICE CAKES ARE READY!".  
  
Mariam laughed slightly and winked at Kai for some reason, quickly turning around and heading inside. Kai blinked before joining her.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Ok Chapter 5 is finished.I've gotta say it's taken me 7 pages in word to type this...oh well it was worth it.yesh I know that I spoiled Mariam's and Kai's little moment.I can't help it, And yesh Hilary is back to annoy Tyson. In the next chapter Tala is gonna get rather annoying and more signs of why he is here will be brought up ~Rikku  
  
Please read and review!  
  
Kai: *mumbles somthinng*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 6 coming soon ^^ ~ Rikku 


	5. Chapter 5: Trapped

Hello! Ok I know it says 'Chapter 5' at the end of the chapter 4's thingy..I was tried after I finished typing that up *sighs* I hoped you guys liked the last chapter ^^ And yesh I know Tyson is evil for interrupting their moment, though they are gonna have another one in this chapter!...and for people who are still confused about why Tala is here, here is the reason: Zegart thought that he needed some one who can 'actually' do the job right so he searched and eventually found the Demolition Boys and then 'bribed' them into working for him. So yeah that's the reason! Alrighty then, I'll give you a few hints on what is going to happen in this chapter: *Tala will lead the Bladebreakers, White Tigers and the Saintsheilds into a trap. *All three teams will be separated for example, Kai and Mariam will be together, Tyson and Hilary, Lee and Ozuma, Gary and Dunga, Kevin and Kenny, Joseph and Max AND last but not least Rei and Mariah{Note: these are not pairings, its how the teams are going to be spilt up.} *Rei and Mariah will have a moment.bigger than the one in the last chapter *Kai and Mariam will also have a moment, without Tyson interrupting. Hmm yeah that's about it, the rest you'll just have to wait and see~ Rikku  
  
Tyson: Hey I apologized didn't I!!  
  
Rikku: JUST DO THE DISCLAIMER!  
  
Tyson: Alright.*sighs* Rikku doesn't own any part of Beyblades..there all done *goes off to complain*  
  
~*~*~*~*= Setting  
  
' '= thinking  
  
* *= flashback  
  
{A/N:}= authors note  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Chapter 5: Trapped  
  
They both walked back inside saying nothing to each other while doing so, Tyson had already gotten halfway through the rice cakes Rei had let him eat. Mariah was also eating as well as the rest of them all. When Mariam and Kai walked back inside Hilary smiled slightly with the look of 'I'm gonna find out what they were doing' on her face. Mariam ignored it and sat down next to Rei who pushed some rice cakes towards her. Kai on the other hand glared coldly at Hilary before sitting down next to Lee who had a oh-so-normal grin on his face.  
  
"So.what were you two talking about?" Lee asked after finishing one of Rei's rice cakes.  
  
Kai was silent he quietly eat one as well, "..Nothing.." he replied blankly.  
  
Lee nodded and went back to eating, and of course Tyson had already finished.  
  
~*~*~*~*Some old building*~*~*~*~  
  
Tala smirked after finishing up with the preparations, Bryan and Spencer soon appeared as well as Ian, they were all standing in front of an old abandoned building where their little /plan/ will take place.  
  
"So we lead the Bladebreakers and their friends here, trap 'em then steal their bitbeasts?" asked Bryan.  
  
Tala shook his head, "No you idiot we are going to lead them here, so they get trapped and eventually die and THEN we take their bitbeasts" he explained rolling his eyes.  
  
"And how are we gonna lead 'em here?" Spencer asked with a rather stupid look on his face.  
  
"By Kai of course" Ian stated. The other two nodded with rather big grins on their faces, Tala looked rather.emotionless.  
  
~*~*~*~*The Warehouse{Saintshields place}*~*~*~*~  
  
Ozuma was sitting on a bunch of boxes his gaze on the floor, while Joseph was pacing back and forth. Dunga on the other hand really didn't look like he really cared.  
  
"We should keep an eye on them..I mean with that Tala guy in town.he probably is working for Zegart" Joseph said with a slight hint of worry in his voice.  
  
"." Ozuma kept quiet.  
  
"He's right Ozuma, I mean they do look really Zegart-minion like" Dunga said laughing slightly.  
  
"Fine.just keep yourselves out of sight.." Ozuma finally said jumping off his boxes and heading out. Dunga and Joseph following.  
  
~*~*~*~*Tyson's place*~*~*~*~  
  
Tyson was being rather hyperactive as he trained with Lee, Rei and Mariah were catching up while Kevin watched Dizzi and Kenny record the battle. Max was laughing at Tyson who was saying random things about Kai. Kai yes he was standing away from the others, leaning against something solid and stable, lost in thoughts once again.thoughts mainly of Mariam.and some of Tala.  
  
Mariam on the other hand stood behind Tyson watching the battle, she would occasionally look over at Kai for a few seconds before going back to watching the battle, Hilary stood next to her just in cause she was to faint or collapse. Hilary was watching Tyson with that dreamy eyed expression which was mainly ignored by everyone else {A/N: which Hilary was rather happy about}  
  
A few moments past and the battle was a tie, though Tyson was bragging about how close he was to winning. A sudden chill ran down everyone's backs, you could tell by their expressions. Mariam hugged her arms close to herself and then jumped up on to the roof, looking out at the streets at who or what was coming. And too her surprise she saw the last person her and Kai would want to see; {A/N: It's kinda obvious} Tala was walking towards the gate as calm as ever.  
  
"Psst! Mariam!" came Max's voice from below. "What do you see?" he asked.  
  
Mariam shuddered and jumped back down making no noise, "T..Tala" she said simply and with that the red haired-blader appeared.  
  
"Well looks like everyone is here" he said. Kai tensing up greatly, "And Kai..." he added.  
  
"Tala." the two looked at each other with undeniable hate in their eyes.  
  
"I see the bitch is here as well.." Tala said and smirked then headed off, knowing that Kai would follow, 'The plans coming together' he thought as the Bladebreakers, White Tigers and Mariam followed Kai who broke out in a run after Tala.  
  
~*~*~*~*The old building*~*~*~*~  
  
Tala managed to get them to the building though he didn't realize the rest of the Saint Shields followed. After disappearing from view the rest of them were left guessing where he went.  
  
"In the building I'm telling you!" Tyson's voice was rather annoyed.  
  
Kai snorted, he had already said the building was where they were but no one listened.  
  
"Fine then lets go" Lee agreed, and soon did the others; they all headed towards the entrance of the building.  
  
Mariam kept close to Kai seeing that she was still injured and Kai told her to, her emerald eyes gazed around as they entered it looking for any thing that could trap them. Ozuma quickly came in after the rest followed by Dunga and Joseph, though the rest of them didn't seem alarmed, a quick crack was head and everyone looked up at the ceiling. Then the floor gave way causing them all the fall down in separate directions. AND then the roof caved in.  
  
~*~*~*~*Kai and Mariam {A/N: while they are in the building I write their names to change the scene seeing that then you would know}*~*~*~*~  
  
"AHHH!!" Both of them shouted as they fell, Kai quickly grabbing hold of Mariam and hugging her close to him, so that she wouldn't be harmed. Soon they landed on a soil floor, rocks following them in their wake. Mariam squeaked slightly as rocks hit her head, she didn't know if she was alive or what only that /someone/ had grabbed hold of her and hadn't let go yet.  
  
"..Are you alright?" Kai asked looking down at Mariam.  
  
'Huh? It was Kai?' she thought before snapping back into reality, "Oh yes.I- I'm fine" she replied not daring to look up at him. Kai let go of her and stood up dusting himself off, then reached down to her holding out a hand.  
  
Mariam blinked and took his hand, with that she was lifted up with such force that she fell forwards into Kai. 'Oh great' she thought blushing a little, Kai smiled slightly.which was a very rare thing. She muttered a small apology before dusting herself off and looking around, the room was full of rocks, plaster etc.there were some paths though they were missing huge chunks from it.  
  
"Oh great what are we gonna do now?" she asked no one special, Kai looked around for a safe route and amazingly found one which looked safe enough.  
  
"This way" he said calmly walking towards the path he had chosen.  
  
"Right.it does look a little dangerous" she muttered following him closely. They followed the path for what to seem like as hours on end, it didn't seem to stop that was until they ended up in another room with loads of doorways.  
  
Mariam sighed, "Why don't we just rest for a while ok?" she asked being in this type if situation before but with Max not Kai. Kai looked back at her a nodded, if he had learnt one thing from Hilary was not to argue with women you always seem to lose. She smiled finding somewhere to sit, which happened to be on the other side of the room. And on the other side of the room Kai sat down one of his knees being nearly hugged to his chest, his gaze on the ground.  
  
Silence. There was a long period of silence between the two until that is Kai got up and moved over to sit next to Mariam, he felt it was a little more.safe next to her. Or you could say their last moment was interrupted no thanks to the food disposal Tyson, and Kai wanted to make up for it. Mariam felt a little uneasy, she had noticed her team mates enter the building just before the floor gave in, she was worried about her brother mostly even though he is a right royal pain in the ass.  
  
"..." Kai was also quiet though that's just normal.  
  
"Do you think we are going to be stuck in here?" she asked not looking at him however.  
  
".I dunno.probably" he replied, Kai's gaze was fixed upon the floor, he was trying his best not to move it.  
  
Mariam sighed resting her head in her hands, "I'm worried about Joseph and Ozuma, they came in just before the floor caved in.." she said unconsciously.  
  
A small nod from Kai and there was another period of silence, which seemed to make the two uneasy.  
  
~*~*~*~*Tyson and Hilary*~*~*~*~  
  
"TYSON!" Hilary shouted quickly running towards the mightnight haired boy and grabbing hold of him as the floor caved in. Tyson gasped before he began falling everything going black as a rock hit his head.  
  
"Tyson?...Tyson?" A familiar voice called out to him, he blinked moaning a little before sitting up.  
  
"AHH!" Tyson shouted his side really hurt, quickly grabbing it Hilary pushed him back down and gave him that oh-so-familiar dangerous look. Her face was covered in dirt and dust, she also had a few cuts on her.  
  
"You're only going to make it hurt more if you get up that quickly" she said helping him up slowly. Tyson groaned again his head hurt, it felt like it was thumping.  
  
"Hey?!...where's my hat!!" he asked looking around for it. Hilary sighed and held it out to him, even though she seemed relieved to be stuck in here with Tyson.  
  
Unlike the room where Mariam and Kai fall into, the one Tyson was in was more roomy and had heaps of /safe/ paths. Though broke pieces of the walls and floor above laid about everywhere, and it smelled rather musty. Tyson sweatdropped slightly looking at his surroundings, 'How are were ever going to find the others?' he thought placing his hat back onto his head.  
  
"So.which way?" Hilary asked dusting herself off slightly, she had this certain look in her eyes, the look of fear. Fear that they might be stuck in here forever and no one would know that they are here. Tyson blinked, no /he/ was the one stuck in a small type of web.but which path to choose, there were so many that it took Tyson about 20 minutes just to pick one.  
  
After a few hours they came to a room which looked like it had loads of machines, in fact they were machines, heaps of them. Even though they looked old and rusted, some looked like they would be able to work.  
  
"Oh Cool!..." Tyson half shouted running up to the main computer.  
  
"Tyson! Stop it you are starting to sound like Kenny!" Hilary shouted placing her hands on her hips with a rather annoyed look on her face.  
  
~*~*~*~*Lee and Ozuma*~*~*~*~  
  
The two males gaped at the floor for about a few seconds before falling down themselves, Lee cursed grabbing onto a piece of something. Ozuma soon fell down beside him though Lee quickly caught the red and grey haired boy, the two panted they had fallen to far to try and reach the top. Which was a real bummer in their view. Suddenly the thing Lee had gripped on began to break.  
  
"Oh shit!" Ozuma yelled as they began falling again. Lee pulled him onto the fall piece of cement which fall laying flat in the air. At least they would break any bones now eh?.  
  
'BANG!' was the only sound that echoed through the boy's minds as they reopened their eyes to find were they had landed. A Underground training center?. 'What is this place?' Lee thought stepping off their piece of cement and glancing around. The place fully in tack, and not to mention all the blades that there were sitting in glass cabinets. The only thing that looked like it was old was the hole in the roof and the dust around the thing they had used to /soften/ their landing.  
  
"What is this place?" Ozuma asked dusting himself off, he was as calm as Lee, which by my calculations isn't a good thing. Having to really calm people in the same room isn't a really good idea. {A/N: why you may ask.I dunno ^^;;} Lee shrugged walking towards one of the glass cabinets, he tapped on the glass /accidentally/ breaking it. The blades looked pretty new and powerful.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Ok chapter 5 done! *sighs* I had to cut it short just there mainly because it would have taken me forever to type it up and you'd all get impatient ^^;;. Alrighty! The next chapter is coming soon, pleeeaase hole on okies! ~ SHR {I'm being called that now as well as Rikku} 


	6. Important message!

bImportant message!/b  
  
Sorry for not updating lately, it's my school's fault for giving me to much homework, though I'm trying to get Chapter 6 finished when I don't have any homework...also I'm working on another fic at the same time so I'm multi tasking once again ^^ So hold tight please and I'm not dead...just pointing that out Oo;;  
  
Tyson: She'll be finished chapter 6 in no time...we hope ^^ 


	7. Another important message

bImportant note!/b

iBear while me people I'm doing 3 fics at one so I'll be done with Chapter 6 soon enough!/i


	8. Chapter 6: Alone Again

Alright I'm sorry that I haven't updated lately, but school is really rotting my brain away! ^^ Also my teachers are giving me mountains of home work. Anyways, here is chapter 6 and yes Kai and Mariam will have a rather big moment in this one I can tell you this much now ^^ Thankyou peoples who have been waiting for the chapter, thankyou that you haven't gone nuts on me and tried to hunt me down and force me into writing this chapter quickly...anywho here it is  
  
Max: Rikku doesn't own anything from Beyblades! ^^  
  
' '= Thinking  
  
~*~*~*~* = Setting  
  
* *= flash back  
  
{A/N:} = Authors note.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Chapter 6: Alone again.  
  
Kai yawned, they must have been sitting there for over 5 hours now...but it was still there was no sign of how they were going to get out of here. 'I bet the others are already out' he thought until the small mummer from Mariam stopped him thinking. She had fallen asleep only a few hours ago, leaning against a rock, she did look pretty uncomfortable seeing that the only thing to rest on is cement and rocks and hard stuff.  
  
Sighing Kai got up and scouted for a safe route out of here, coming back to Mariam only 30 minutes later when he got back she was awake and sitting on a higher rock with her legs crossed checking her beyblade for any damage. Her emerald eyes narrowed slightly at Sharkrash letting out a sigh of relief that it hadn't been damaged at all, standing up she noticed Kai watching her.  
  
"Hey" he said blankly  
  
"Hey..." Mariam replied jumping down for the rocks she was sitting on and landing on her own two feet, "So did you find a safe route out of here?" she asked looking at him.  
  
Kai nodded turning around, "It's really the safest one I could find, though I'm not quite sure where it leads exactly" he replied and started walking with Mariam following. Her emerald eyes watched his back for some reason which made Kai slightly uncomfortable.  
  
It took them about 20 minutes to get to the route Kai had found, he stopped in front of it waiting for Mariam to catch up. After she did she blinked at the route Kai had chosen and sweatdropped slightly, "It's doesn't look that safe" she mumbled as Kai smirked at her.  
  
"Yeah but it's the route we're taking, just hope it leads to a way out of here" he replied and they set off sticking rather close to each other.  
  
~*~*~*~*Lee and Ozuma*~*~*~*~  
  
The two guys glared at their surroundings getting rather annoyed, "Are you sure you smelt fresh air in /this/ direction Lee!" Ozuma demanded with his arms crossed across his chest in a rather stubborn manner.  
  
"Of course I did you idiot" Lee snarled back, it was obvious the leader of the Saintshields and the leader of the White Tigers weren't getting along very well. Lee continued on jumping across large pieces of cement in a very cat like way, Ozuma followed with slight trouble. They had been on this route for about 3 hours and encountered a lot of difficulties only their way, Ozuma didn't trust Lee that he was leading them in the right way but Lee was two stubborn to give up on this route.  
  
"HEY! LOOK LIGHT!" Lee shouted from up ahead, soon enough Ozuma caught up with him and grinned, "I told you we were going in the right direction" Lee said in a matter-of-factly tone of voice.  
  
"Well I guess you were right...though I must say how are we going to get up there" he asked.  
  
True the hole that Lee had spotted was about 5 meters above them, and there wasn't anything to jump onto the get there. Lee sighed and sat down trying to think of something, suddenly he came up with an idea.  
  
"I've got it! Why don't we use our beyblades to make that hole bigger so that we can climb through it" Lee suggested.  
  
Ozuma closed his eyes crossing his arms across his chest in a thinking manner, "You've got a good idea there...just hope it doesn't bring the whole building down on us" he replied taking out his launcher and loading it up with his blade. Lee did the same thing, grinning they both aimed at the wall right below the hole.  
  
"GO FLASH LEOPARD!"  
  
"SMASH IT GAELON!!"  
  
The two launched their blades at the wall. As Gaelon and Flash Leopard hit the wall, the wall began to crack...quickly the two blades rebounded off another wall and went zooming towards they slightly broken wall. As they collided the wall broke cement flying everywhere and the blades going right through it all.  
  
"Alright" Lee said happily jumping from the fallen walk outside into the fresh air, "Much better...great work Gaelon" calling up his blade. "OZUMA! LEE!!" Came another's shout from nearby, running out of the bushes was Kenny and Joseph who were both covered in dust.  
  
"Have you seen my sis yet Ozuma?" the green haired boy asked the two reached Kenny and Joseph. Ozuma shook his head with much regret, "Last time I saw her she was falling down a hole with Kai" he replied.  
  
~*~*~*~*Kai and Mariam*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh I really don't think this was a good idea" Mariam complained as pieces from the cement fell down into the darkness below. Kai was silent as he continued walking on making sure Mariam was close to him.  
  
"We'll be out of here in no time...promise" he replied in his normal tone of voice.  
  
Mariam nodded not very sure if they were going to get out of here at all, taking another step the floor beneath her feet started to crumble and fall away making her slip, "AHHH!" she screamed as she fell.  
  
"Mariam!!" Kai called out quickly catching her hand, "ugh" he was now holding onto her hand as for the rest of her, she was hanging sobbing slightly as her hand began to slip from Kai's. Kai grimaced slightly trying to pull her up, he grabbed onto her hand with his free hand and pulled her up panting.  
  
"T-Thanks" she panted smiling at him.  
  
Kai nodded before looking into her emerald eyes, they both were silent they faces only inches away from each other. The moment seemed to never end for some reason, Kai smiling slightly as Mariam grinned. Their faces moved closer, until their lips meet in a sweet lip-lock, the seconds seemed like minutes, they minutes seemed like hours but one thing was for sure. The two didn't want this moment to end.  
  
But unfortunately all good things must come to an end, as for their moment, the wall beside them began to crumble letting light come through, 9 blades came flying through the wall making the hole bigger. Kai and Mariam's lips parted as rocks and debris fell upon them, Mariam letting out a small squeak.  
  
"Kai! Mariam!"  
  
"Sis! Are you in here!!"  
  
"Yeah I'm here!" Mariam replied to the calls as she got up out from the debris with Kai following, she didn't except it at first when Joseph hugged her rather tightly.  
  
"Ow oxygen...becoming problem" she managed to say smiling slightly seeing that all of the others managed to make it out of there, Joseph grinned letting go of his sis...letting her breath as well...Kai on the other hand just turned around and began walking off.  
  
"HEY KAI!!" Tyson shouted trying to stop his friend, though didn't succeed in doing so.  
  
"Lets just get back" Rei suggested all of them nodded and began heading back.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
*yawns* If you ask me...I'd say this chapter was kinda cruddy...probably because of stupid writers block and school...yesh school is rotting my brain...it's evvvvviiiiilllll...anywho did anyone like the Kai and Mariam cruddy moment? Hehe if ya did just tell me in ya reviews....*yawns again* stupid school it should burn  
  
Tyson: *pats Rikku's back* there there it's alright...trust me I know how you feel  
  
Me: I know you know anywho R&R 


	9. Chapter 7: It was nothing

Muahahahaha! Ok sorry about that...evil cackle moment ^_^ anywho here's chapter 7, sorry for the looong wait you guys had to wait for...hehe guess what some more Kai and Mariam moments! X3...anywho here it is.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 7: It was nothing...  
  
As everyone returned to the beach, where one of the many BladeBreakers training spots stood, everyone was silent, not a word came from their mouths. Sighing Tyson sat down on the ground resting his head in his hands, looking up at the others he took noticed the both Mariam and Kai were the most quiet people in the group...though it's normal for Kai to be quiet. "Mariam!" Joseph shouted at the blue haired girl snapping her out of her thoughts, she glared down at him with a nasty glare which said: "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!?".  
  
"What Joseph!" she snapped crossing her arms across her chest glaring at the green haired boy. "Ozuma is heading back to the warehouse...you coming?" he asked, Mariam raised an eyebrow as she looked over at Ozuma and Dunga who were walking off. "Nah I've got some things to do and clear up...so I'll be back there sometime tonight" she said with a wink of her emerald eyes. Joseph nodded slowly before running off to following the other two members of the Saintshields.  
  
Glancing around she hugged her arms slightly before walking away from the group herself, she felt slightly uncomfortable after what happened back in that old building, sighing she was stopped in her tracks by someone. Gasping slightly she turned to look at who the hand belonged to...it was Kai!. "K-Kai?" she stuttered slightly shaking her head, 'Don't stutter!' she mentally scolded herself. "I want to tell you something" he said coldly...there was no emotion in his voice, he hadn't admitted that he actually has feelings for her. {A/N: Yes he is stubborn...reminds me of something} Kai looked behind him to find that the others were watching them carefully, "Follow me" he said letting go of her shoulder and walking off towards an alley.  
  
Mariam feared the worse nearly, she had taken note that his voice had no emotion in it at all...does that mean he didn't mean to kiss her? Does that mean he doesn't have any feelings for her? He can't be that cold...can he? Questions rushed through her mind as she followed him. 'He would never let anyone close to him anyways' she thought with a sigh. When they got deep into the alley Kai stopped walking, Mariam took a deep breath in and stopped as well.  
  
"So what do you want to tell me" she asked raising an eyebrow at him, he chuckled turning around, he was...grinning?!...Mariam blinked rapidly thinking that she must be hallucinating...Kai doesn't smile, except for the rare occasion...let along grin. "What's so funny?!" she demanded.  
  
Kai said nothing though continued to grin, "That...kiss back there...it was nothing ok-..." he stated being cut off by her expression. Mariam's eyes widened at his words, 'N-nothing?!' she thought staggering back a little, 'What does he mean?' she thought before shaking her head. "You know how to hurt people really well you know that?!" she snapped turning around stubbornly, to hide how much she felt hurt.  
  
Kai blinked confused, 'She must have taken it the wrong way' he thought shaking his head, from his experience with Hilary being mad...he knew it wasn't a wise thing to argue with females. "Fine...whatever" he mumbled, causing Mariam to become more angry than before, she turned around stormed over to him and slapped him. "JERK!" She shouted glaring daggers at him, he grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him. That grin was replaced by his oh-so-normal expression. "Mariam...don't hit me" he said blankly before bringing his lips in contact with hers, her soft lip. Mariam wasn't surprised neither was she annoyed anymore, snaking her free arm around Kai's neck she pushed deeper into the kiss unaware that she was currently backed up against a wall.  
  
~*~*~*~*Back at the Beach*~*~*~*~  
  
"They are taking a while" Tyson stated standing up with his hand neatly tucked behind his head, Mariah and Rei were talking about something. Kenny was talking to Dizzy about something, Max, Gary and Lee were sitting on the steps. And Hilary...she was standing next to Tyson.  
  
"No duh Tyson, and we are going to wait for Kai" Hilary stated placing her hands on her hips. Tyson looked at the brunette out of the corner of his eye, "Aw do we have to...Kai knows the way home...and I'm really hungry, not to mention Gramps will he worried about where we've been...I mean he could have rung Mr. Dickinson{A/N: I'm not quite sure if that is spelt right}!" Tyson debated with a pout.  
  
Everyone else sighed sweatdropping, "Come on...Tyson's right Kai does know the way back...so he'll be fine" Max said standing up. Everyone else nodded and left walking back to Tyson's place.  
  
~*~*~*~*Alleyway*~*~*~*~  
  
Their lips parted Kai's arms had somehow made their away around Mariam's waist, the blue haired girl blinked a few times before licking her lips. "So what I meant was...that, that kiss back there was nothing compared to this one" he said with a grin. Mariam chuckled slightly. "So Mr. Icey-Cold-Leader is actually letting someone in for once" she said. Kai nodded kissing her again, after his lips left hers she brushed a bang out of her emerald green eyes only to have it fall back into place again. "I should get back to the warehouse...soon enough Ozuma will send that oaf after me" she said blankly, Kai laughed slightly letting go of her waist.  
  
"Well see you then" he said before turning and walking away. Mariam blinked at him a little confused, 'He's confusing sometimes...well at lest he has let someone into his life for once' she thought before walking off to the warehouse.  
  
~*~*~*~*The Warehouse(aka Saintshields base)*~*~*~*~  
  
"So what happened?" Joseph asked as his sister returned, she shot him a nasty look before jumping up and sitting somewhere high up. "It's none of your business" she snapped at him, causing Dunga to laugh. "So Mariam has fallen for the icey cold leader of the Bladebreakers...have fun tying to melt him" he joked.  
  
Mariam growled shooting Dunga a death glare, before taking out Sharkrash and looked at the blade, 'You are the only one I can trust with my thoughts and my feelings' she thought with a small sigh.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Yay! Mariam and Kai fluff moment! *giggles* I'm happy I finally updated...sorry for the wait. So R&R peoples Ja! 


End file.
